


Knives Are Not Toys, Anna!

by justonemoreartist



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemoreartist/pseuds/justonemoreartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot about a very excited Anna receiving a very dangerous gift, the end result being a very angry Elsa. Based off of Patronustrip's Dark!Elsanna series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives Are Not Toys, Anna!

In retrospect, she probably should’ve chosen her words more carefully.

Elsa’s gaze took in the room slowly. She looked over the piles of books pulled hastily from the shelves, some slashed into many pieces, others bearing conspicuous wounds. She looked at the chairs, at the matching cushions several yards away, the fabric torn and insides spilling out. She looked at the old grandfather clock, ironically an actual gift from their grandfather, with its broken glass and hands twisted into a crude smiling face, the sides peppered with holes. She looked at the upturned desk, the ink soaking into the rug, which was _also littered with holes fucking HELL Anna_.

Her sweet, beloved, soon to be dearly departed sister quivered nervously in the center of the aftermath. She bit her lip. The edge of the dagger just barely poked out into view from behind her back.

“I…I got excited.”

“You…you got excited?” Elsa’s voice cracked.

That was not a good sign.

“You just…I just…I’ve never had a weapon of my own before, and, and, it was all there, and _you_ said that I-“

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD JUST MUTILATE EVERYTHING!”

Anna’s wide eyes flicked between the two of them: Elsa looked utterly flabbergasted, and Rapunzel looked stunned, Elsa looked to be in physical pain, and Rapunzel looked stunned, Elsa looked murderous and-

Oh _shit_.

Elsa stared at the flowerpot, at the water still dribbling slowly out of the huge crack in the side, at the fireplace, where several logs had been cleaved in two and others just impaled, at the walls, which were now sporting a new pattern of gaping holes, up at the-

“You-you _stabbed_ the fucking _chandelier_ Anna how do you even stab a chandeli-WHERE ARE YOU GOING GET _BACK_ HERE!”

“YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!”

“You evil little sprite-I _am_ the boss of you! Don’t you keep runnin-GET BACK HERE!”

Rapunzel blinked rapidly in their absence, the sounds of the pair thundering down the halls, Anna protesting her innocence, fading slowly. She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling. She glanced at the portrait on the wall; Anna had given her centuries old bald ancestor a series of slashes in the form of a grandiose mustache. Her lips quirked.

“’Go have fun.’” She chuckled. “Oh Elsa, you perfect idiot.”


End file.
